Ghost Patrol (TV film)
Ghost Patrol a 2015 3d animated movie made by Kickstart Productions for DHX media.DHX Media Official Page for Ghost Patrol It was shown on Disney Channel and Family Chrgd. Instroduction Ghost Patrol follows a story pair of Jr "Ghost Patrol" members. They hope to prove that ghosts are real. They face conflict from their older brother and sister. Gabi's mother seems to be supportive, though she wasn't quite as supportive when they interfered with her trying to sell the "Geist Manor". The kids end up at the manor a second time thanks to a prank by Marco and Harper. However, they encounter Colonel Walter Geist, which is trying to get all them out of the house. Needless to say, Marco releases the "Phantasms" demon menaces that increase in number by binary fission which is possible by getting more powerful due to fear of humans. Colonel Walter Geist enlists the help of the two Ghost Patrol plus their dog to help capture the parasite demons before they grow to big in number to stop. This is a kids 3d animated TV film, so it is not aiming to interest a adult audience. However, getting over the film's handicaps does reward with somewhat interesting universe. The ghosts presented (of the The Eternal Guardsmen) want to keep the demon phantasms from overtaking the earth, while also keeping their existence secret. So in the film, the dead are not the foes, but creatures of a otherworldly nature are. Characters *Gabi Flores-Girl Ghost Patrol member, she is a take the lead type. She tends to be the more optimistic of the two. *Spence Avery-Boy Ghost Patrol member, he is the tech guy. He is a bit more realistic than Gabi. *Spooky-Gabi's pet dog she takes on the adventures. *Harper Avery-Spence's older sister, she doesn't believe in ghosts and thinks the Ghost Patrol thing is silly. *Marco Flores-Gabi's older brother, is very vain. He thinks the Ghost Patrol is silly too, and joins in on Harper's pranks on them. *Ms. Flores-Gabi and Marco's mother. she encourages the Ghost Patrol, but she struggle with them too. *Colonel Walter Geist-Ghost of Geist Manor. He maintains order and keeps the phantasms in a containment bag. *Phantasms-Said to be not ghosts, but a type of demon by Colonel Geist. They can possess humans and in turn have them hallucinate their worst fears, which the phantasms feed off of. *The Eternal Guardsmen- A group of ghosts that protect the living from demons and keeps ghosts existence a secret. Equipment *Gabi's Mobile device- She uses it to get photos and take calls. *Spence's Camera- He uses it to take photos of ghosts. *Paranormal Scanner device-Scans for paranormal activity, magnetic energy levels, electric levels, atmospheric energy levels. *Dust & Bust device-The device is supposed to reveal ghosts to be busted. It was shown to be ineffective. *Ghost Zapper device-Spence proclaims that he was going to use it the zap and trap. He later proclaims that the Ghost Zapper disrupts magnetic energy. It was shown to affect Colonel Walter, but very briefly. *Ghost Patrol Backpack- It stores the items they both use. *Ghost Whistle- Gabi explained that it was supposed to disturb the spirits. Spence notes after use that it disturbs everyone. *Demon Hunting Equipment **Containment bag-A bag that contains phantasms. **Colonel Geist's Snagger Abstracter- Shown to snag phantasms which store in the back of the device **Gabi's Snagger Abstracter- It can snag a phantasm and pull them in. **Spence's Vacuum Abstracter- It seems to be able to both capture phantasms and eject them from humans. It was shown to be overall the most effective piece of equipment. **Spooky's Helmet Abstracter- It seems to be able to stun phantasms. It seems to lack a catch feature. Ghost Exterminators/Ghostbusters *The un-named Paranormal Scanner device does pretty much what the P.K.E. Meter did in The Real Ghostbusters, likewise the "Specter Detector" in Goober and the Ghost Chasers Series. *Ghost Patrol Backpack pretty much is the same concept as Filmation's Ghostbusters backpack for Tracy. **Many Ghost Hunter shows have bags that serve the same function like: Ghost Kit from the live action Filmation Ghost Busters series, Large Duffel Bag from Ghostbusters (2016 Movie), and the Apparition Kit from Goober and the Ghost Chasers Series. Trivia *DHX Media owns previous DiC productions (via Cookie Jar Group). DiC had produced The Real Ghostbusters, however Columbia Pictures Television, Inc owns the rights to the series. *Demon Hunting Equipment can best be described as Steampunk version ghost hunting gear. *The use of a portable electric vacuum cleaner as a piece of Demon Hunting Equipment suggests the equipment was made after 1908. However, the design suggests a Hoover Constellation Vacuum Cleaner, which were introduced to the public in 1955. Adclassix.com: 1955 Hoover Constellation Vacuum (full page ad) *Ms. Flores noted the manor was around nearly 200 years agoMs. Flores (2015). Ghost Patrol (2015) (ts. 35:50-35:55). DHX Media. Ms. Flores says: "Oh, sure, it needs a little updating, but this house has been here for nearly 200 years.", which likely puts Colonel Walter Geist's death roughly some time around 1855. (Guessing age 40 when house was made, and guessing age of death, 80.) *"Ghost Search" the show Gabi was watching is a spoof of "Ghost Hunters" a paranormal reality television series. She even notes they never find any ghosts. References External Links *DHX Media Official Page for Ghost Patrol *Family Chrgd Official Page for Ghost Patrol *Kickstart Entertainment Page for Ghost Patrol Gallery Overall GhostPatrol2015TitleLogoSc01.png| GhostPatrol2015PromoBoxArtImageSc01.jpg| GhostPatrol2015PromoImageSc06.jpg| Characters GhostPatrol2015GabiSc01.png|Gabi Flores GhostPatrol2015SpenceSc01.png|Spence Avery GhostPatrol2015SpookySc01.png|Spooky GhostPatrol2015HarperSc01.png|Harper Avery GhostPatrol2015MarcoSc01.png|Marco Flores GhostPatrol2015MsFloresSc01.png|Ms. Flores GhostPatrol2015ColonelGeistSc01.png|Colonel Walter Geist GhostPatrol2015ColonelGeistSc02.png| GhostPatrol2015ColonelGeistSc03.png| GhostPatrol2015PhantasmSc01.png|Phantasms GhostPatrol2015PhantasmSc02.png| GhostPatrol2015PhantasmSc03.png| GhostPatrol2015PhantasmCollage2.png| GhostPatrol2015PhantasmCollage.png| GhostPatrol2015TheEternalGuardsmenSc01.png|The Eternal Guardsmen Equipment/Items GhostPatrol2015GabisMobileDeviceSc01.png|Gabi's Mobile device GhostPatrol2015GabisMobileDeviceSc02.png| GhostPatrol2015GabisMobileDeviceSc03.png| GhostPatrol2015SpencesCameraSc01.png|Spence's Camera GhostPatrol2015SpencesCameraSc02.png| GhostPatrol2015ParanormalScannerDeviceSc01.png|Paranormal Scanner device GhostPatrol2015ParanormalScannerDeviceSc02.png| GhostPatrol2015ParanormalScannerDeviceSc03.png| GhostPatrol2015ParanormalScannerDeviceSc04.png| GhostPatrol2015ParanormalScannerDeviceSc05.png| GhostPatrol2015DustAndBustDeviceSc01.png|Dust & Bust device GhostPatrol2015DustAndBustDeviceSc02.png| GhostPatrol2015DustAndBustDeviceSc03.png| GhostPatrol2015DustAndBustDeviceSc04.png| GhostPatrol2015DustAndBustDeviceSc05.png| GhostPatrol2015GhostZapperDeviceSc01.png|Ghost Zapper device GhostPatrol2015GhostZapperDeviceSc02.png| GhostPatrol2015GhostZapperDeviceSc03.png| GhostPatrol2015GhostZapperDeviceSc04.png| GhostPatrol2015GhostPatrolBackpackSc01.png|Ghost Patrol Backpack GhostPatrol2015GhostWhistleSc01.png|Ghost Whistle GhostPatrol2015GhostWhistleSc02.png| GhostPatrol2015DemonHuntingEquipmentSc01.png|Demon Hunting Equipment GhostPatrol2015DemonHuntingEquipmentSc02.png| GhostPatrol2015DemonHuntingEquipmentSc03.png| GhostPatrol2015ContainmentBagSc01.png|Containment bag GhostPatrol2015ContainmentBagSc02.png| GhostPatrol2015ContainmentBagSc03.png| GhostPatrol2015ContainmentBagSc04.png| GhostPatrol2015ColonelGeistsSnaggerAbstracterSc01.png|Colonel Geist's Snagger Abstracter GhostPatrol2015GabisSnaggerAbstracterSc01.png|Gabi's Snagger Abstracter GhostPatrol2015GabisSnaggerAbstracterSc02.png| GhostPatrol2015GabisSnaggerAbstracterSc03.png| GhostPatrol2015GabisSnaggerAbstracterSc04.png| GhostPatrol2015GabisSnaggerAbstracterCollage.png| GhostPatrol2015SpencesVacuumAbstracterSc01.png|Spence's Vacuum Abstracter GhostPatrol2015SpencesVacuumAbstracterSc02.png| GhostPatrol2015SpencesVacuumAbstracterSc03.png| GhostPatrol2015SpencesVacuumAbstracterCollage.png| GhostPatrol2015SpookysHelmetAbstracterSc01.png|Spooky's Helmet Abstracter GhostPatrol2015SpookysHelmetAbstracterSc02.png| GhostPatrol2015SpookysHelmetAbstracterSc03.png| Screen Caps of film GhostPatrol2015Sc01.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc02.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc03.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc04.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc05.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc06.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc07.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc08.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc09.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc10.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc11.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc12.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc13.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc14.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc15.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc16.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc17.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc18.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc19.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc20.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc21.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc22.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc23.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc24.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc25.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc26.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc27.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc28.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc29.png| GhostPatrol2015Sc30.png| Category:Unrelated Ghostbusters